


Mystery Woman

by Humansunshine



Series: Maia Month 2018 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Maia Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15154268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humansunshine/pseuds/Humansunshine
Summary: Maia snorted. “Alec, I’m bisexual. I thought you knew that?”Alec’s eyes went wide. “You are?! Well, fuck! You were our token straight friend!”“I’m sorry for ruining your demographic chart, sweetie.” Maia teased, “but yeah. I haven’t dated many girls. Well, none since I was turned. I figured if it’s this hard to find a straight guy in the shadow world, it’d be even harder to find a sapphic.”“No, no! I have the perfect girl for you. The PERFECT girl. You’ll adore her.”





	Mystery Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maiaslightwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiaslightwood/gifts).



> Written for Rike!! The prompt was: MIZZY i have no idea what exactly to request here but just give me something cute i love my science gfs
> 
> I know you love cute so here is some very cute first date fluff

This year, Maia had made a New Year’s Resolution for the first time in her life. Sick of spending the holidays alone, (and no, getting invited to Alec and Magnus’ celebration and having their married bliss shoved in her face didn’t make her feel better,) she determined that this year she’d make an effort to meet new people. Since giving up her job at the Hunter’s Moon, Maia’s social life had suffered. It had been easy for her to flirt when she’d been pulling pints. Hell, it was part of the job description. How the hell was she supposed to meet someone, when the only people she ever saw were the people at her research lab or at the downworld cabinet, or, god forbid, the pack. 

There wasn’t exactly a dating app for the shadow world. 

She was forced to rely on being set up by the people around her. Bat had been the first to volunteer someone, and it had been a veritable disaster. His pick was a werewolf from Toronto, and the only interest he had was literally chasing bears through the forest. Needless to say, they hadn’t made it past the first date. Several people set her up in the first few months of the year, but Maia didn’t really click with any of them. 

“I wish you were gay,” Alec huffed, putting her coffee down on the table in front of her as he slid into the seat opposite her. “Hearing about your adventures dating hetero men makes me sad.” 

Maia snorted. “Alec, I’m bisexual. I thought you knew that?”

Alec’s eyes went wide. “You are?! Well, fuck! You were our token straight friend!”

“I’m sorry for ruining your demographic chart, sweetie.” Maia teased, “but yeah. I haven’t dated many girls. Well, none since I was turned. I figured if it’s this hard to find a straight guy in the shadow world, it’d be even harder to find a sapphic.” 

“No, no! I have the perfect girl for you. The PERFECT girl. You’ll adore her.” Alec pulled his phone out of his bag, hurriedly typing something and giving Maia a satisfied smile as he pressed send. “Be at this bar at this time. I attached her number if you really need to cancel. But try not to cancel.” 

Maia narrowed her eyes at him. “Aren’t you gonna tell me anything about her?” 

“You love surprises.” Alec shrugged. 

If she hadn’t known Alec so long she might have thought that this was an elaborate prank, but Alec’s sense of humour was less cream pies to the face and more food-based puns. She also knew him well enough to know that if he was this excited, that this girl had to be someone special.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maia googled the bar beforehand and found out it was an upmarket hipster place, so she put on a smart-ish blazer over her customary tank top and skinny jeans and decided not to blame this girl for Alec’s bougie taste in bars. She hadn’t texted the girl at all, and Alec had instructed her to wear a bi pride pin, and to look for the other girl wearing a bi pride pin on her lapel. 

If nothing else, Maia and the mystery girl could bond over Alec’s ridiculous matchmaking schemes.

“Maia!” She heard a familiar voice behind her, and turned to see Izzy Lightwood, Alec’s sister, wearing a warm smile and a bi pride pin on her lapel. Her eyes dropped to Maia’s blazer, where a matching bi pride pin sat, and shook her head. “God, I am going to kill Alec,” Izzy sighed, flicking her hair over her shoulder. Maia tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows raised. “Oh, no! Not like that! I just mean, if he’d said it was you, I wouldn’t have been dreading this all week.” 

“Oh.” Maia smiled a little at that, her hands sinking into her back pockets. “That’s sweet. Thanks.” 

“You wanna get a drink?” Izzy asked, “and when I say ‘a’ I mean ‘a’ because the prices here are ridiculous. I think Alec forgets we don’t all have a rich warlock boyfriend.” 

Maia laughed and nodded. “He’s gone all fancy.” 

“He has!” Izzy agreed, hopping up on a bar stool. “What do you want?” 

“Umm…” Maia squinted at the selection of liquor, and licked her lips. “God, talk about top shelf. Their cheapest bottle is the most expensive one we sold at the Hunter’s Moon.” 

“I told you!” Izzy sighed. “I’m having a rum and coke.”

“You want me to order?” 

“Well… I hear you’re a big shot scientist now, so…” Izzy was batting her eyelashes, and Maia had no idea what the fuck to do with that. She was so pretty. 

Maia giggled, waving down the barman, and ordered two rum and cokes, barely resisting saying ‘the cheapest ones you have’. When she turned her attention back to Izzy, the other woman was looking at her with curiosity. “What?”

“Nothing. You just look really good in that blazer.” 

“Stop,” Maia huffed, chewing the inside of her cheek. “I’m not supposed to blush, you’ll ruin my bad girl image.” 

Izzy grinned. “I’d hate to do that. Though I do question how bad you could possibly be considering you look after baby starfish for a living.” 

“Ooooh, someone’s been doing some Facebook stalking.” Maia tutted, resting her elbow on the table. 

“Hey, you’re the one person on my Facebook feed who is in any way educated. The most interesting things my brothers post is life hacks involving arrowheads and avocados.” 

“Arrowheads and avocados,” Maia echoed, “sounds like that could be the name of this lame bar.” 

Izzy snorted, crossing one leg over the other. “I hate that you’re right.” 

The barman put down their drinks in front of them and Maia handed over her credit card as Izzy picked hers up. She raised her glass a little towards Maia, who hurried to lift hers. “To…?”

“To Alec Lightwood,” Izzy suggested, “and…”

“His surprisingly good taste in women for a gay guy.” Maia remarked, and Izzy giggled, clinking their glasses together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking Maia centric prompts all month! I'm writing anything except Maia/Jordan - requests can go to my tumblr inbox - no anons, sorry! https://humansunshineao3.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
